rookie1223 x Delivery Guy
by goturnek
Summary: i’m very sorry, then again i’m not. but also i’m very sorry for what i wrote.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday Afternoon, 3:45 PM. Rookie was pacing in circles around the front door, holding 24 dollars in his left hand. His chest was pounding due to him being embarrassed for the incident that happened from the last time he ordered the pizza, the whole "Send your cutest delivery boy" thing. Rookie was breathing rapidly. He stopped his pace and tapped his foot on the floor. "Why am I ordering pizza from Dominos again? The guy will just come back."

Ding dong. The doorbell rang. Rookie quickly stopped his actions and ran to the door, his right hand shaking as he turned the doorknob. As he opened the door, a tall Delivery guy appeared before him. It was the same person that delivered his pizza from the incident. Rookie gulped as he looked up. The Delivery guy was holding his order, a regular cheese pizza and a drink. He smirked. "Hey again, here's your pizza." He held the pizza in front of him, noticeably bending forward to present it to Rookie. "T-thanks.." Rookie grabbed onto the pizza and the bag that was holding his drink. He gave the Delivery guy 24 dollars, the price without tip being $13.65 and his tip being $10. The Delivery guy took the money, licking his finger to look through the money. He took out the $10 bill and examined it for a bit. "Y'know, this isn't enough money. Last time you gave me $9, you just added another dollar." Rookie was shaking more. "I-it's enough alright? I'm j-just being generous that's all."

"Sure you are. I don't know though, I'm going to need something else." The Delivery guy's smirk became mischievous. He stepped into the house, looking down at Rookie. He closed the house door and then proceeded to grab Rookie's arms, holding him tight. "W-what are you doing!? Get off me!" The Delivery guy unzipped his pants, his erection popping out of his pants. His cock started to throb. He pushed Rookie down to his knees and pulled him closer to his cock. As Rookie got closer to the cock, he started to blush heavily "Y-you're going to m-make me suck you off?" The Delivery guy nodded. "Start sucking it, if you're reluctant, we'll have to do something else." Rookie reluctantly started to suck his cock slowly. "There we go, you're not going to stop unless I tell you to." He grabbed onto Rookie's head with his left hand, his right holding onto his shoulder. Rookie went deeper but started gagging, trying to get the cock out of his mouth so he can breathe. "Tsk tsk tsk. I told you not to stop." The Delivery guy pushed Rookie's head deeper, his cock making a noticeable bulge in Rookie's throat, making him gag more. The Delivery guy let go of his head. Rookie was coughing, his tongue sticking out. "I'm not done yet." He grabbed Rookie's head, thrusting his cock into his mouth, then climaxing into his throat. "Yeah, be good and take it all in, you don't want a mess do you?" He let go of Rookie's head. Rookie swallowed, his mouth still open after. "N-no more p-please.."

The Delivery guy grabbed Rookie, pulling him up, facing him towards his wall. He pulled down Rookie's pants, along with his boxers, revealing Rookie's slightly erect cock. He slowly pushed into Rookie's tight ass, then picking him up, holding him by the legs. "You're going to take it all in and enjoy it." Rookie's cock twitched as he was about to get penetrated. The Delivery guy forced his cock in, then thrusting back and forth in a semi-fast pace. "Good job taking it all in like a champ." Rookie was practically moaning and drooling at the same time. "I see you're finally enjoying it huh? Let's speed up the pace then." He whispered into Rookie's ear, then thrusting faster. "Fuck y-you're so tight, I'm gonna cum... prepare to take it all..." His thrusts were more violent and every thrust made him near to climaxing inside Rookie. "F-feels so weird t-to get fucked..." With one final thrust, the Delivery guy climaxed inside Rookie. "Take it all!" The Delivery guy exclaimed. After cumming inside, he let go of Rookie. Rookie laid on the ground, slightly twitching.

"Alright, thanks for the tip!" The Delivery guy zipped up his pants, opening the door only to exit the house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time, 9:25 PM probably. His parents had left to spend some time with their friends, leaving Rookie alone in his house. Rookie had been on his computer doing his normal business, playing games or just watching videos, in fact, he had been on his computer all day long, which made him forget breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He yawned and got off of his chair and decided to stretch. His stomach decided to grumble to alert him that he's starving.

"Shit, I forgot to eat!" Rookie said. He walked downstairs quickly and opened his fridge to check if there was anything to eat and alas, disappointment struck him. He looked behind him seeing some money that his parents left. "I could order something I guess" he thought to himself as he walked towards the table where the money lay. He picked it up and counted carefully. "Thirty bucks, but what can I spend it on?". He grabbed his phone, unlocked it and looked through his apps. There it was, the "Dominos" app. He stared at it, remembering the incident that happened the last time he got "Dominos". He was breathing fast and his legs were quivering. "I c-can't" He said quietly. Shaking his head quickly and getting a grip. "Well the same thing can't happen twice, right?" He thought to himself and then proceeded to take a deep breath, opening up the "Dominos" app and ordered, instead of a cheese pizza, chicken alfredo.

"Let's just hope it's not the same guy." He said outloud, then looking around and realizing how dumb he sounds since he pictured an audience.

27 minutes later, ding dong. Rookie was pretty calm about this and shrugged the past away as if it were nothing. He opened the door and he was shocked. Frozen in place as the guy stood right in front of him. "Hey, long time no see!" the Delivery guy said. "If you don't mind, I'm just gonna step right in." Rookie was still frozen, unable to move or say anything. The Delivery walked right in with his order, placing it on a nearby table. "Come on over, sit right down." It was no longer Rookie's home, rather it was the Delivery Guy. Rookie walked to the table, shaking and sat down on a chair. "Lets get to know each other, what about it huh?". "I-I don't even know your name.. you don't even h-have a name tag." Rookie said with noticable fear. The Delivery guy chuckled, "Just call me D, or even better, Big D." There was an awkward silence between them. D was analyzing Rookie's features even better and picked him up after. "W-what! Get off me! I'll just pay you okay!?" Rookie yelled in desperation. They reached Rookie's room and after entering in, Rookie was dropped onto the bed, "O-oh no.." D pulled down his pants, revealing his thick member and also pulling down both Rookie's pants and undergarments. "You and I both know you enjoyed the last time we met." he said in a calming voice. Rookie blushed and shook his head, "N-no! I didn't enjoy it! You're s-so fucking gay! What happened last time was g-gay!". He grabbed Rookie's weak arms on the bed, holding them down as D started to enter in, "You're stuttering a lot now that I think about it. Take your time huh? Meanwhile I'm going to make you feel so good.". It was too big and even him pushing in slowly hurt. "I'm not gay, I'm not gay" Rookie said repeatedly and quietly like a mantra. The head entered in, Rookie yelping and shaking even more and he started to stutter. "What's that phrase? No homo." He continued to slowly fuck Rookie's tight hole, Rookie moaning in ectasy quietly in the process. The stretching of his ass was painful for sure, but in his mind, he was shamefully admitting how pleasurable it was. D's dick went even deeper, Rookie's eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out of his mouth. "See? You're enjoying this. You were just hiding it from the start." He loosened his grip on the arms and continued to fuck rookie at a steady pace. "N-no! I'm n-not gay!" Rookie gripped onto the bedsheets. Everytime he thrusted, Rookie would let out a small moan. "Honestly, you would look cuter if you dressed up as a girl." D said.

As D continued to fuck Rookie, he was about to reach his climax. "I-I'm about to cum!" Rookie said. "How about we both cum together?"

D picked up Rookie and did one final thrust into his ass, semen being deposited into him. Rookie moaned and also reached his own climax which dripped onto the floor, making a small puddle. "S-so fucking g-gay.." D put Rookie where the puddle was, sitting on his knees and arms loose. "You're so cute, now how about cleaning off my dick?" Rookie licked it as if it was a popsicle, a thick popsicle with cream over it. "Finally admitted that you enjoy this huh?" Rookie nodded slowly. "Maybe we can do this again, in fact, I'm still hard. So just suck it and after that, I'll be gone." Rookie began to suck the still hard member, and after 20 minutes, D climaxed inside Rookie's mouth, filling it. Rookie swallowed some of the semen, but the rest was dripping from his mouth. "So dirty. Well I'm off." D pulled up his pants and took twelve dollars while Rookie kept mumbling how he wasn't gay.


	3. Chapter 3

Rookie had woken up in a sweat, breathing fast, holding his chest. 4:33 AM, outside is still dark and the lights are bright. A phrase from yesterday stuck on his mind, "Honestly, you would look cuter if you dressed up as a girl." Would he even look cute as a girl? His dick was even erect just from thinking about him. "G-geez... get down.." He tried to think about something but he couldn't do it. "I-it's not like anyone is here or anything" He bit on his shirt and gently touched his dick. It was very sensitive, making him shiver. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around his member, slowly moving up and down. Was he disgusted by himself? Probably. "This so gay..." He said groggily. "F-fuck.. I'm gonna c-cum.." He put his left hand over his mouth, breathing heavily as he continued to masturbate, slowly reaching his climax. "S-shit here it comes!" He couldn't contain the pleasure anymore and semen came out. His shirt and pants had cum on it, although not a lot. "I c-can't believe I jerked off to him.." Rookie got up and cleaned himself, then dropping on the bed and sleeping.

Couple of days past and during those days, Rookie had been buying clothes, to look like a, girl. Rather than getting it from a store, he ordered it online. He put on the clothing and looked at himself in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm doing this." The doorbell rang which startled Rookie. Deep inside he shamefully hoped it was D, he even got a slight erection from even thinking about him. As he opened the door, it was him standing in front of him. Rookie's body shuddered as D saw him dressed up as a girl. "So you followed my advice huh? You do look cute, and I really really need some relief." D walked in as usual and closed the door. He slowly pushed Rookie down and reached under his skirt. "Now let's have some fun for a bit."

He pulled Rookie's panties down which made him blush and started to finger his ass. "A-ah.. please be g-gentle.." Rookie said as he moaned quietly. He pulled his finger out. "This time, I want to sit, not lay." He walked to a nearby chair, sat down and used one hand to remove his pants which would reveal his cock. "Are you ready again?" Rookie nodded eagerly. Rookie lowered himself onto his cock slowly, covering his mouth from how much pleasure. "Now you're going to bounce on my dick, I want to know how eager you are but also how much you love being the one who's getting it. "I feel l-like I'm going to cum on the s-spot.." He continued to ride D's dick, his tongue slightly out and D squeezing his ass. "Feels good, but I'll be helping you now." He raised Rookie up, then slamming him down on his cock, making Rookie cum on the spot, ruining his skirt. D kept hitting Rookie's g-spot, giving him instant orgasms "I c-can't stop cumm- o-oh fuck!"

He grabbed Rookie's legs and raised them as he fucked his ass, the skirt uncovering Rookie's twitching dick. "Such a... good girl aren't you? I'm going to reward you very soon." D got up, still fucking Rookie, and with one final thrust, he came inside him. He let Rookie go and dropped back onto the chair. Rookie got off of his cock and without being asked to clean D's dick, he proceeded to lick and suck it, making him almost reach his climax but not. "I love you so much oh my god..." As Rookie finished cleaning D's dick, D rubbed Rookie's cheek. "C-could we do this again sometime?" said Rookie. D chuckled a bit, "Yeah sure, here's my phone number." The two exchanged numbers and as Rookie got up, D shoved his dick right back into Rookie's still tight ass, held his arms back and came. "Consider this something to remember huh?"


End file.
